tokyoxanadufandomcom-20200213-history
Shiori Kurashiki
is a sub character in Tokyo Xanadu. She is a second-year student at Morimiya High School. She is also one of Kou Tokisaka's childhood friends. Background Kou’s neighbour, childhood friend, and classmate. She is reserved, but strong at heart. Since Kou began living on his own, she has been worried about his private life and acts like a mother to him at times. She had a normal life, but gets caught up in an incident involving the Other World. Profile Appearance Personality Story ---- SPOILER WARNING: This section contains pertinent story details that may harm your enjoyment of the game. ---- Shiori, as seen throughout most of the game, is not the "real" Shiori Kurashiki: In actuality, she died ten years ago during the onset of the Tokyo Twilight Disaster, crushed by debris while trying to escape their neighbourhood's destruction with Kou. In her final moments, Shiori prayed she would somehow survive, a wish heard by the Twilight Apostle. The apostle, in a sense, granted her desires: While in reality, Shiori was still dead, the town of Morimiya specifically would exist in an altered version of reality where she was still living, with Shiori herself unable to leave her home's borders. This is what leads to the uptick in Eclipse-related activity that sparks the game's events: The increasing access to information modern technology provides begins to conflict with Morimiya's alternative reality, leading the area to become unstable. Until the final parts of the game, Shiori, while always a presence within the story, is never heavily involved with most of its major events, and what significance she does have is often that of a victim (specifically, her being kidnapped by a greed into the labyrinth where Kou first discovers his soul device, and when the Mist Witch warps Morimiya Academy into the Briar Castle). She gives comfort and reassurance to Kou throughout the game, even if she's never privy to exactly what he's experiencing. During Chapter 7, Shiori acquires a heavy cold: A sign of her true form as a Greed coming to fruition. The chapter ends with Shiori travelling to Acros Tower and, amid the terror of it's customers, beginning its transformation into Pandora's Box, plunging all of Morimiya into an Eclipse. After the XRC makes its way to the center of the Box, Shiori informs them of what happened to her during the Twilight Disaster, and proceeds to engage them in combat. On her defeat, she teleports herself and the XRC to the Box's outskirts, before fading away from existence. In the Normal Ending, Kou and Asuka come across a child with a significant resemblance to herm and wonder if she has somehow been resurrected once more. In the True Ending, after the XRC find the "keys" she planted throughout Morimiya, Rem reveals that she had captured Shiori's soul to use as a Miko in servitude to her, and that she, through that, is able to "truly" resurrect her, creating a reality in which Shiori lived that would not threaten the boundaries of the human world. After they best her in combat, she grants this wish, restoring both her and the memories of her that civilian townsfolk possessed. Shiori ends the game accompanying the XRC, Ryota, and Jun to the Summer Festival, free from the Apostle's influence. Gallery Shiori-1.jpg Shiori-2.jpg Trivia * Shiori is the only close friend of Kou's who is not a playable character. ** Jun and Ryouta became playable in Tokyo Xanadu eX+. * She is the only one of Kou's friends to serve as an enemy character during the game. Category:Tokyo Xanadu Characters Category:Sub Characters Category:Female Characters